NCIS Meets CSI
by Trekkie Lizard
Summary: Tony get's married? Yes, that's right, and then he and his bride crash Vegas, supposedly doing their 'job'.
1. The Mission to Vegas

A/N: Hey again everyone. I'm getting into CSI: Crime Scene Investigation now, so here's my cross-over story between NCIS and CSI. I'm going to have surgery soon, so this first chapter might be all you guys get for a while. Go ahead and send reviews though, and even some suggestions, because I'll be back up to full speed by August (I hope). So, I'll see ya'll later!

EDIT: Ok, someone asked a good question, about why Air Force, and I didn't really have an answer…because I love Air Force. However, I will switch it to Army (the Navy ranks are weird). Also, we might get to see some of the emails in the coming chapters. Thanks for the reviews, and keep them coming!

-Chapter One-

Elizabeth yawned slowly as she typed away on her computer, checking her email. More crap from Tony, as always. Special Agent Elizabeth Tucker was the newest member of the team, and Tony DiNozzo loved to bother everyone, especially her.

_Dear Special Agent DiNozzo, _

_Please stop sending me stupid emails. I'm tired of your crap filling my inbox everyday. I mean really, don't you have something better to do, like your job?_

_Thanks in advance, _

_Lizzy_

She hit send, and snuck a peak at Tony's expressions.

"A rejection, Tony?" Their boss asked, walking up from behind.

Special Agent Gibbs always did have a knack for coming into the situation at the best times.

"Not exactly, boss." Tony shrugged, shooting a glance over to Elizabeth, who looked innocent, typing on her computer.

Gibbs took another swig of his coffee before sitting down at his desk, "I need two volunteers."

All four agents stood up, ready for what their boss was going to give them, "DiNozzo and Tucker. You will get married and go to Vegas."

A smile crept across his face as all eyes were on them, watching their expressions. Tony seemed a little more tolerant than Elizabeth.

"Boss, I don't understand. I can't marry Tony. I mean…eww." She cringed.

Tony's smile faded, "Why are we going to Vegas without you guys?"

"Oh, you're not. Abby and I will follow you there. There have been some…murders out there involving military officers and their spouses. We'll be working with CSI on this one, but no one is to tell them anything until I give the word, and you will stay in contact with me." Gibbs just sipped on his coffee some more, bringing the information up onto the plasma.

Tucker knew something was bound to get her back to Vegas before she was ready. She hadn't even talking to him in ages. And what if Tony found out about him? Oh, he'd never leave her alone. Especially since they're going to be…married.

"So, who's gonna be in the military?" Tony asked, his smile returning.

"Special Agent Tucker will be in the Army. And don't worry, the marriage won't be real. You will, however, have to wear these", Gibbs arose and pulled two gold bands from his pocket.

Tony seemed slightly saddened that he wouldn't get to be the one with the military ID on this one, but at the sight of the rings, he perked up again. Picking up the slimmer, more feminine one, he smiled to Elizabeth.

"With this ring, I thee wed", he slipped it on her finger as she rolled her eyes.


	2. Settling Into Old Routines

_A/N: At the request of a friend, here's chapter two. _

The two special agents settled down into their 'honeymoon suite' at a hotel in Vegas. This was the worst place to be for Tony. He'd probably go off and forget the mission here and start gambling and picking up women.

"Tony, do you remember some of the ground rules that we agreed upon?" Elizabeth 'DiNozzo' put her hands on her hips and looked down at Anthony, who was slipping off his dusty shoes to go after a shinier pair.

"Aww comeon Lizzy, it's Vegas! Let me gamble a little, and I promise to be back before…", he was interrupted in his begging.

She huffed, "Before supper. And no later that eight o'clock. I'll be out a bit too, but I have my cell."

"You're the best wife a guy could have", he kissed her on the lips.

Resisting the urge to slap him, she smiled, "No problem, dar-lin'."

Once he slipped on his shoes, he was out the door.

Elizabeth sighed, _Well, he's not that bad of a kisser. Anyway, back to business. I'm going to go check in with my friend at CSI and see what's up. _

They did know that she wasn't really in the military, and she honestly felt a little more at home being back in Vegas after the past couple of years.

Once outside the hotel, she glanced around before getting into the SUV with military tags. So what if it was borrowed? It was still really nice.

Driving down the bright streets of Vegas was very familiar, and she knew exactly where she was going. She was heading towards the Vegas Crime Lab to see her old boss. Besides, she needed to 'show off' the military tags on the car to make herself a good target for this guy.

She parked it in a restaurant parking lot a few blocks away and walked the rest of the way there, keeping an eye on her watch.

Arriving in the building she was aiming for, she smiled at the receptionist, who was new. Liz figured that night shift should be in by now, so she asked to see Gil Grissom. The woman paged him and she was let through.

In truth, lots of people could just waltz right in, but Liz wanted to be polite. Walking down the familiar halls, she avoided glances from people she recognized, wanting first to talk with her old boss.

Knocking on the door, she stepped in and smiled, "Hey Gris."

"Liz, come in. Gibbs told me you would be dropping in. So, I heard you are married now?" His curiosity shinning through, obviously he didn't know the whole story.

She blushed, "Oh, he told you about that did he? Yeah, Tony DiNozzo."

By now, she was inside and she shut the door behind her, "Is Greg here?"

"Yeah, he's in his lab right now. And no, he doesn't know you're married." Gil smiled, offering her a seat.

"But does he know I'm here?"

---

Tony was gambling away all his 'spending money' that Liz had allowed him to have. Now at the poker table, he was winning, which was amazing. He was thinking about trying the slots next.


End file.
